My Sunlight, My Moonlight
by AraArahime
Summary: Ciel x Ara. The two get to know each other better and fall in love. One-shot story. Might not seem good but I tried


**Hey guys! This is my first Fan fiction that I ever wrote. I know it seems bad, but whatever! I tried my best to make this good. It might be what you call a one-shot, I guess. Ciel x Ara! 3**

My Sunlight, My Moonlight

Characters/classes:

-Elsword: Infinity Sword

-Aisha: Dimension Witch

-Rena: Night Watcher

-Raven: Blade Master

-Eve: Code Battle Seraph

-Chung: Deadly Chaser

-Ara: Yama Raja

-Elesis: Blazing Heart

-Add: Mastermind

-Lu: Noblesse

-Ciel: Dreadlord

 _Ara's P.O.V._

It was a beautiful day and I decided to go out for a walk around Hamel. I sniffed the fresh air and listened to the soothing sound of the flowing waterfalls. I haven't walked that far then I walked into someone and fell down.

"Ouch!" the person and I yelled at the same time. I looked up to see the person was no other than the beautiful elf, Rena.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY RENA! I DIDN'T SEE WHERE I WAS GOING! ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked her worriedly.

She giggled "No, I'm fine, Ara!" I blushed; a little reluctant that she was okay since I was so clumsy anyways. Then, she continued to talk. "What are you doing out so early on this fine day?"

"I'm enjoying the weather. It's nice right?" I said while jumping up and down. Rena laughed again.

"Ara, you remind me of a little kid!" she told me. We were silent for a moment. "Hey, do you want to go out and eat with the other girls?"

"YES PLEASE!" I shout excitedly.

"Okay, then let's head back to our base and dress up," Rena said as she grabbed my arm and walked back to our base. A few minutes later, we got back to our base, which was technically a huge house that the El gang stayed in. Raven walked out of his room and Rena came over to kiss him good morning. They were such a cute couple and I was a little jealous...I had no one. But I did have a crush on someone, Ciel. We have interacted a couple times though. He gave me tea after my martial arts training, and he helped me a lot, too. He was so kind and gentle, and extremely handsome. Well I do hope my dreams don't get crushed though…

After watching the couple, I headed to my room to change into my clothes. I put on a pale yellow criss-crossed tank top with black ribbon designs and a coral-colored oversized sweater. Then, I put on a ruffled white skirt. I sat down and pulled up my white thigh-length socks and stuffed my feet into orange and white sneakers. I did my hair up in its usual style ever since I got my Yama Raja class change, of course with Eun's pin. Eun was always there giving me advice, and I never knew what would happen so it was safe to keep her with me at all times. I walked back out of my room to see Rena chatting with Elesis, Eve, and Aisha. They all stopped talking when I got out.

"Ara, you look so cute!" Elesis gushed as she came over to hug me. I laughed awkwardly then looked at Rena for help.

"Okay, girls, let's head out now!" Rena announced.

"Alright, but we better hurry! I have a date with Elsword later!" Aisha said as she winked at the group. I don't know why, but ever since Aisha got her class change, she acted overly-girly. She winked, stuck out her tongue, and posed in the mirror a lot…

On the other hand, there was Eve. She was the quiet Queen of Nasods, like how I was the Queen of the Underworld. When I first arrived in the El gang, she was a bit cold towards me, but now she's very friendly. She smiled at me and of course, I smiled back at her.

Our little group began to head to town for breakfast. The entire time, I chatted away with Elesis. Once we got to town, we headed into a restaurant and we all ate pancakes and special sweet breads. I ate a lot, and Aisha kept telling me to stop eating or else I would get fat…but it's not a problem for me since enhanced metabolism ran in my family…

After we ate our breakfast, we all went our separate ways. I walked around town, window shopping.

 _Ciel's P.O.V._

My day did not get off to a very good start. My little Lu gave me a list of errands for me to run and it was the weekend. She would usually give me a break, but today she sent me off. The list she gave me was extremely bizarre. She asked me to go to town and buy glasses, bullets, magazines, and bread. She would usually ask to buy sweets or little trinkets but today's list was so weird. I got everything she needed except for bread. I headed into the bakery, purchased some loaves of bread and exited. But once I got outside, I heard a girl yell "Watch out!" I turned around to see where the voice came from, and before I knew it, I fell on the ground, with Ara next to me.

The girl rubbed her head and looked up at me "Oh, I am so sorry Ciel! I was running and I didn't see you in time." She blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I helped her up on her feet. I observed her a little bit. We've known each other for years since we were in the El gang, and I never noticed it, but Ara was an extremely adorable girl… I knew she was the Queen of the Underworld, but she looked so innocent that I couldn't resist but blush slightly.

"Is there anything I can do to help make up for crashing into you?" Ara began slowly, while looking down.

I was going to ask her to help me run my stupid errands but I decided to take a little break. "Um, no, it's alright. I have everything handled."

She looked at the bags I held in my hand and asked "Hey, Ciel, what's in those bags?"

"Uh…it's some stuff Lu ordered me to pick up." I responded carefully.

"OOOHH! Can I see?" she asked excitedly. I swear she was like a little child. She was extremely curious and somewhat talkative. But I think that's what made her seem even cuter to me…

"Um, sure," I responded, handing the bags over for her to examine its contents. She looked into the bags and looked up at me confused.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"I have no clue, apparently," I replied.

Ara looked into the bakery bag and saw the breads in there. She stared at it for a bit and looked back up at me.

"You can have bread if you'd like," I told her.

"Really?" she asked while perking up.

"Yes," I said.

"But isn't this stuff for Lu? I don't want to get you in trouble by eating her stuff."

I chuckled "No, it's alright. You can eat a loaf."

"Um, okay then…"she responded and dug into the bread. "Ish sho good!" I chuckled and waited for her to finish eating.

"Ara, I'm going to go finish my second errand list, so I'll see you later at the base, okay?" I told her.

"I want to help!" she replied.

"No, it's fine."

"Please!"

"No."

"Let me help!" she said while pouting. I swear she is so stubborn…more stubborn than Lu. And she was so childish… I sighed and gave in, allowing her to help me.

I showed Ara the second errand list, and she studied it. We walked into a random store together to look for the stuff. Instantly, Ara ran into a random aisle and came back with a hair brush. I was amazed at how well she memorized the list so quickly. We went back to work, as I checked off the list with the pencil I brought with me. After some time, I decided to check back on her. I saw her looking at the shelves on the aisle and some gangster-looking men approaching her.

"Hey girl, are you alone?" one of the men asked her.

Ara turned around, her eyes widened. "Uh no, I'm not alone! I'm helping my friend run an errand!"

"Hmm, but her friend isn't with her so she can come with us," one of the guys explained to the rest of the group. They began snickering and attempted to grab Ara's hand. I knew it was time for me to act. I just had this strange feeling in my chest…I didn't want to lose her.

Before I knew it, I dashed towards the gang and punched one of the men away from Ara and stood in front of her. "Stay away from her! She is my girlfriend!" I blushed instantly. I was a bit shocked because I had no idea what just came out of my mouth. I realized I said it without thinking. Quickly, I grasped her hand and walked her away to an aisle far away from the gang. I stared at her with a concerned look on my face and saw her face completely red. "Are you okay, Ara?"

"Yeah," she responded weakly. "Thank you for saving me, Ciel." She leaned onto my chest and hugged me. I hugged her back, and a warm, cozy feeling went through my entire body. I felt…happier, relieved…then she whispered, "Ciel?"

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

 _Ara's P.O.V._

I waited for Ciel to give his answer. I was still in his arms, looking up into his eyes, which were piercing through my soul…and I looked at his white hair with a steak of blue across it. He closed his eyes, blushing slightly, and responded "It's because I love you and I wanted you to become my girlfriend…"

I blushed again. "Really?"

"Yes. So will you go out with me, Ara Haan?"

"Yes. Yes I will!" I responded happily, and hugging the man even tighter. He finally accepted me! He was the man of my dreams. "I love you, Ciel."

He smiled and he stroked my head. Ciel was often in darkness…but he can be extremely gentle and kind…he is my moonlight…

 _Ciel's P.O.V._

I have no idea how long my feelings have developed into love for Ara…I liked her since Day 1. She is an energetic creature, happy and hyper all the time. She gives me life…she is my sunlight…

 _In the end, they are a happy couple, and they get married later too._

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot story…although it's not that good. I might try making a sequel to this story! :D**


End file.
